


No More Leaving

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, He didn't get his job because of his good looks, M/M, Most of the characters aren't in this much, Non-Graphic Violence, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff notices things, Some angst, Tiny bit of canon rest is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple days after John heard the whole story of what happened at La Iglesia, from Parrish because of course Stiles had left some things out, he came home to find Stiles crying on the couch. John sat down and pulled him in for a hug and Stiles cried harder. After Stiles calmed down enough to speak he said “I almost lost him dad”. John just knew that he was talking about Derek and not Scott. “I know son, I know, but you didn’t”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I had been in a writing slump for awhile now and all of a sudden this weekend I ended up working on four different stories. I guess my muse isn't mad at me anymore. Now if I can just get the other ones finished.

John doesn’t know for sure when the feelings between Stiles and Derek started since his son had decided to keep him in the dark about everything to do with the supernatural for so long. He first noticed it during everything with the Nogitsune. He saw the look on Derek’s face when he saw his name on the King on the chessboard and he saw how hard Derek was working on saving Stiles, how much he seemed to need to save Stiles.

There were lots of little moments after that, lots of looks at each other. Some while the other was looking but most while the other wasn’t. He noticed that when the shit hit the fan that Stiles and Derek would listen to each other before anyone else, even Scott. He figured out that when Stiles’ nightmares about the Nogitsune started that Derek was able to calm him down faster than anyone else, even John. 

A couple days after John heard the whole story of what happened at La Iglesia, from Parrish because of course Stiles had left some things out, he came home to find Stiles crying on the couch. John sat down and pulled him in for a hug and Stiles cried harder. After Stiles calmed down enough to speak he said “I almost lost him dad”. John just knew that he was talking about Derek and not Scott. “I know son, I know, but you didn’t”. 

Later that night after some Chinese food and a Die Hard marathon, John hugged Stiles and said “I know that you didn’t ask for my advice but I’m your dad and am going to tell you what I think anyway. You should break up with Malia, it’s not fair to her, being with her when you are in love with someone else. And it’s not fair to Derek or yourself either. I’m not saying that you should jump into something with Derek, I think you both need some time to heal and possibly some therapy before that happens….but I won’t fight you on it if you decide not to wait.” With that he kissed Stiles on the forehead, let go of him and went upstairs leaving a stunned Stiles in the livingroom.

Stiles took his advice and broke up with Malia a couple days later and it did not go well. John came home from his shift to a destroyed livingroom, a missing couch and a broken window that Derek and Parrish were in the process of replacing. Scott and Liam came in a few minutes later carrying a couch that Lydia picked out and Derek paid for. He tried to pay Derek back for the couch and the window but he wouldn’t let him just said “John my cousin threw your couch through your window, I should be the one to replace them.”

John wasn’t really surprised when Parrish told him a couple days later that Malia had left town with Braeden to search for her biological mother.

A few weeks later he found Stiles crying on the couch again. When John sat down, Stiles curled up against him and cried for almost an hour before he fell asleep. Lydia showed up twenty minutes later, letting herself in like she always does now. As she sat down on the other side of Stiles she said “Sheriff why don’t you let me take over for awhile, I know you just got off your shift and you need some sleep.”

“Tell me what happened first.” Lydia took of her heels and put her arms out to take Stiles “Derek left town and we don’t know when or if he is planning on coming back. He said he needed some time to really deal with everything and that there is too much pain for him here right now to do that. Stiles is the only one that knows where he went.” John kissed his son’s forehead and turned Stiles so that he could cuddle up against Lydia. “If he needs me when he wakes up I’ll be in my room.” Lydia nodded and started to run her fingers through Stiles hair. Before John started up the stairs he turned and said “Thank you for looking out for him, I think you might be the only person that really gets what he is going through right now.”

When John came downstairs a couple hours later it was to a table full of food and the pack still cooking in the kitchen. As everyone was sitting down to eat Stiles spoke “Look I know that he needed to leave and that it really is what’s best for him but that doesn’t mean that I can make myself be happy about it. I’m just going to put out a blanket apology right now for my future asshole behavior that we all know will happen.”

It took about two months before Stiles stopped snapping at everyone, about four months before John saw a real smile on his face again and about four and a half months before Stiles came to John and said “I want to find a supernatural therapist to talk to. Derek is healing and it’s time for me to start to heal too.”

Things were better for quite awhile after that. Supernatural shenanigans were low, most of the pack were in college and doing well. Parrish and Lydia really started to dance around each other and it was fun to watch and to tease Parrish about. Liam’s control was good, Scott and Kira were happy, John and Melissa were dating. Stiles and Derek talked at least three times a week. 

So naturally things went to hell on Stiles twentieth birthday. Peter had broken out of Eichen House and kidnapped Stiles before anyone even knew that he had escaped. 

As soon as they figured out what Peter had done John called Derek.

“Sheriff is everything okay?”

“Peter has escaped...he...”

“I’ll be on the first flight that I can get but It’s going to take me a few hours…”

“Derek he took Stiles.”

The whine that left Derek broke John’s heart.

By the time that Kira was picking Derek up from the airport they had figured out that it was Malia and her mother that had helped Peter escape. What they hadn’t figured out was why they broke him out or where and why they took Stiles.

By the time Chris and Isaac got to town the pack had already looked everywhere they could think of and Derek was on the verge of tearing the town apart to find Stiles. 

Chris walked right up to Derek “Do you need me to sedate you? I don’t want to Derek but I will if you need me to or if you don’t give me a choice.”

“No...no I don’t need you to, I’ll control myself until we find Stiles, I promise. But depending on what they have done to him, I can’t promise that I won’t kill all three of them.”

“If they’ve hurt him I won’t stop you.”

“I...I love him Chris, I can’t lose him too, I just can’t.”

“Well then lets go find him.”

They spent the next four days searching before Lydia suddenly got up from the Stilinski dinner table, got in her car and started driving with the whole pack following, with the exception of Scott. John and Chris had convinced him to stay behind because chances were Peter wanted to kill him to be an Alpha again.

She stopped a block away from the Argent’s old house, opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. There may not have been any noise to her scream but the entire pack felt it course through them just the same. 

Chris and Parrish had snuck into the house and found Stiles hanging from the ceiling in the basement like Erica and Boyd had been a few years ago. He was unconscious and bleeding and had definitely been tortured. Parrish stayed with Stiles while Chris gave the signal for the rest of the pack to come in. 

The signal turned out to be shooting Peter in the stomach with a wolfsbane bullet. The fight itself didn’t take long, Peter seemed to have expected Derek to be there but not Chris and Isaac. 

It became very clear very fast that Malia and her mother were not innocent bystanders in the whole ordeal. They all heard her tell Kira “He deserved this for breaking my heart”. Kira put her sword through Malia’s heart.

Malia’s mother went into a rage after that. Isaac tore her throat out when she tried to attack the Sheriff from behind.

Nobody tried to stop Derek as he approached Peter. “Did you really think that you would get away with hurting Stiles? Not even Scott would let you live after that.”

“Well Scott was supposed to be dead so I could be an Alpha again and I knew you would come running back for your favorite human. I planned on killing Stiles nice and slow in front of you. Guess my plan didn’t turn out like I wanted.”

“They never do.”

Derek turned to Chris and said “I’m going to go get Stiles and take him to the hospital. Make sure he dies painfully, the slower the better.”

The last thing Derek and John heard as walked to the Sheriff’s car were Peter’s screams.

Stiles was dehydrated, had a broken wrist and ended up with fifty-two stitches. He had woken up for a couple of minute here and there for the next few days. He finally woke up for about an hour on day five at the hospital to Derek asleep and holding his hand.

He barely mumbled “Sourwolf” before Derek was sitting up with wide eyes.

“Hey don’t try to talk yet, you’ve been out for a few days now. Here drink a little water.”

“Dad?”

“I sent him home to sleep a little while ago.”

“Scott?”

“He’s at work”

“Peter?”

“Dead. So are Malia and her mother.”

Stiles nodded before using the little strength he had to sit up and kiss Derek. “No more leaving.”

“No more leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering, Braeden helped Malia find her mom and then left them for another job. They didn't kill her or anything I just never worked her back into the story.
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
